


[Podfic] More Precious Than Gold

by Chimeraspeak



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is Exasperated, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: Streaming, Bat Family, F/M, Gen, Legally Dubious Adoptions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak
Summary: Most dragons sleep on their hoards.Bruce's hoard sleeps on him.Or: Bruce is a dragon. Predictably, he hoards orphans.[Podfic of Drag0nst0rm'sMore Precious Than Gold]
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] More Precious Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Precious Than Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273611) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



**Fic:** [More Precious Than Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273611/chapters/30371190%22) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm)

 **Reader:** Chimeraspeak

 **Fandom:** Batman -- All Media Types

 **Relationships:** Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake

 **Rating:** G 

**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Reader's Notes:** This is my fourth recording pass of this story. I've had such trouble getting clean audio, but I figured it was better to have a slightly messy podfic than no podfic at all. I hope it's listenable, because this is one of my favorite fan works. I come back to reread it whenever I'm feeling down, because it's such a unique take on the characters but still feels wholly _them _. Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment on the original fic posting for the author!__

____

____

**Fun Fact:** I got bronchitis during the recording period of this piece, and yes, I did try to record a _certain_ couple of scenes while sick for bonus authenticity. I wish those takes had been good enough to keep!

____

____

[MP3 Available Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GToDdxkvRTy68l1QRqt0fRzl3rnbRnP9/view?usp=sharing) [119.1 MB, 01:39:16]


End file.
